


Filth

by Mythdefied



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, drive by porn, things my brain comes up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Tony really, really likes sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filth

The thing is, Tony really, really likes sex. He'll take it whenever, wherever he can get it. Men, women, machines, tentacles, whatever; he's not picky. And it turns out, neither is Loki.

It's not like Loki's renounced his evil ways or they've suddenly fallen deeply in love or anything like that, it's just sex. Hard, pounding, shoved up against the wall, bruised and scraped knees, not even out of their respective armors, biting, cursing, awesomely dirty hate sex. They just click that way.

They still fight, still do the whole "Loki against the Avengers" thing (or, as Tony likes to think of it, "Loki's bimonthly airing of his daddy issues"), throw each other around, break things, sometimes even really try to kill each other. But that just makes it so much hotter when, afterwards, Tony's using his shoulders and the suit's power to pin Loki against a shattered wall while he does his level best to swallow every drop as Loki comes down his throat. Sucks harder to get more even as Loki curses at him, tells him it's too much, then screams out and jerks against Tony’s hold and somehow manages to come again, hands gripping and tearing at Tony's hair.

Tony comes in his suit just from hearing it, tasting the salty bitterness as he can't quite manage to swallow it all. He moans, sound muffled with his mouth full, wishes he could get a hand down the front of his suit to palm his dick, work himself through the last couple spurts, but he's still got his gloves on and it's already over, leaving him shivering inside the warm metal, still sucking lightly at Loki's softening cock.

"Enough, Stark; you'll be the death of me."

Loki's shoving him away and Tony reluctantly lets him, only very slowly pulls back, saliva and come slicking his mouth and chin. He gives the head one sharp nip, drawing a growl from above him, but it’s not a displeased sound. 

“Oh, you are an exquisitely talented cocksucker.” Loki sounds rough and fucked out.

Tony leers up at him, licks his lips. “I know.” Because he’s never seen that word as an insult, more like a challenge.

Loki still has a hand in his hair and suddenly he’s using that grip, urging Tony to his feet.

“I would taste myself in your mouth,” he says, and oh _hell_ yeah.

Tony’s up and slamming their mouths together. Wet heat, slick and they’re groaning and trying to push into each other, failing due to all the metal between them.

“Remove your armor,” Loki orders, teeth digging into Tony’s lower lip.

“Not a good idea, Sparky.” Tony slides his mouth up Loki’s cheek, licks at his ear. “Team could come by any second; wouldn’t want to give ‘em a show.”

“Wouldn’t you?” Dark amusement in Loki’s velvety soft voice. “Is that not part of the thrill? Knowing that your friends might come upon us, might see you lying naked beneath me, surrounded by the filth of this alley, see how you spread yourself for me and beg to be stretched by my cock?”

Tony groans at the image, bites down hard on Loki’s earlobe, draws a low hiss in response.

“Is that a yes, Stark?”

“Gimme your hands, Rudolph, let me show you where the manual releases are.”

And maybe that’s deeply stupid, giving Loki intimate knowledge of how the suit works, but hell, Tony already knows five different ways of stripping Loki out of that Asgardian battle gear in under ten seconds, twenty if Loki’s fighting him, so he’ll call it even. Whatever gets him naked and stuffed full of cock in the next minute is all good to him. 

And even if his team does track him down and winds up getting an eyeful, hey, it’s not like they haven’t seen Tony in more compromising positions with worse people and things. They might not even be all that surprised because they know him. He’s Tony goddamned Stark and he fucking _loves_ sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I was over on [Google's new toy](http://www.google.com/campaigns/gonegoogle/demos.html) and had to come up with something random. So I wrote porn, because it's been at least a week since I've done it and I missed it. And I got the joy of having Charles Dickens and Edgar Allen Poe editing my porn. Does that count as being beta read?


End file.
